Due to the popularity of video as an entertainment medium, ever more video content, including high definition (HD) and Ultra HD video content is being produced and made available to consumers. One fundamental challenge encountered in video processing is video denoising, which is the removal of noise from video images that is inevitably generated as video is produced. The object of denoising is to remove such noise without destroying small scale features included in the video images.
One technique for denoising video is performed in three-dimensional (3D) “scene space,” in which video pixels are processed according to their 3D positions. Scene space based denoising relies on depth reconstruction, which limits that approach to static scenes with significant camera motion. However, in practice, most video sequences feature many dynamic moving objects, and often little or no camera motion, making depth reconstruction impossible.